


Truth Or Dare?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Admitting Hard Truths, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Breaking A Curse, Broken Bones, California, Comfort, Concussions, Crying Jughead Jones, Crying Kevin Keller, Curse Breaking, Cursed, Cursed Games, Cursed Places, Curses, Dangerous dares, Death, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Embarrassing moments, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending a Curse, Evil Games, Evil Places, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father/Son Incest, Feelings Realization, Fire, Forced Incest, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Tom Keller, Hallucinating, Hallucinations, Hard Dares, Having Sex to Save a Life, Head Injury, Hollywood, Homophobia, Homopobics, Hospitals, Human Sacrifice, Hurt, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt Kevin Keller, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Needs Help, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, M/M, Memory Loss, Needing Comfort, Needing Help, Parent/Child Incest, Possessed Games, Possessed Places, Possession, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Realization, Realizing You're Bi, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sex to Save a Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Truth or Dare, Ultimate Sacrifice, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Tom Keller, being cursed, broken hand, burning building, hard truths, realizing sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Everyone thought after G&G they would never have to deal with dangerous games ever again. They were wrong! After returning from their senior class trip In California Jug and some of his friends plus FP realize they're cursed with a game that they played on the trip that doesn't want them to be done. Some people will be killed or hurt and some will have to face hard decisions and admit hard truths because of this dangerous game. Who can end this game and who will not live to see the end of It? Jug just got done with Stonewall Prep and FP finally got his boy living at home again, now they have to deal with all this! Jug Is definitely being thrown Into a senior year he'll never forget!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Chuck Clayton, Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), FP Jones II & Veronica Lodge, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Chuck Clayton, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Tom Keller & Fangs Fogarty, Veronica Lodge & Chuck Clayton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Based off of the movie Truth Or Dare with Lucy Hale In It. Lucy Hale plays Kasey Keen In Riverdale. I highly recommend this Truth Or Dare movie!!!!
> 
> Note 2: I LOVE Lucy Hale, always have! But I can’t stand Kasey Keen!!!! That goes for both the character and the show!!!!

With funny timing Riverdale’s senior class trip was the day after Jughead returned to Riverdale High. Of course Mr. Honey told Jughead he couldn’t go because of all the school and school work he needed to catch up on. But with his dad being the town sheriff plus FP just happening to be one of the chaperones for the trip Mr. Honey had no choice but to let Jughead go. FP, Jughead, and the seniors had a fun week In Hollywood California. Next week Monday as Jughead walked back Into Riverdale High and Into the library he started hallucinating. Everyone surrounded him and started yelling “Truth or Dare?” 

Jughead: Truth! Stop!

Everyone: What secret Is Chuck’s girlfriend hiding from him?

Jughead: Carly’s constantly cheating on him!

The hallucination ended and everyone stared at him; Including Chuck and his Goth girlfriend Carly Bayler. Chuck turned to Carly.

Chuck: Is that true?

Carly got lost trying to find the words to form. Which only gave Chuck the answer he needed and caused him to storm past Jughead.

Carly: Chuck wait! 

Jughead: Carly, I’m sorry I-

Carly: Really Jones?

Jughead grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving

Jughead: I’m sorry, I’m seeing things-

Carly: You ever touch me again and I’ll break your hand! You really want to be writing your stories and doing your homework with one hand Jones?!

She threw his hand off of her and stormed off. The rest of the school day was spent with Jughead embarrassed but confused about what happened. That night once home everyone listened to Jughead Including Carly’s twin sister,(Rachel, who definitely didn’t want to be there) one of FP’s officers’ sons,(son named Ryan Benson, Son of Tubby) Cheryl, Chuck, Veronica, and Betty.

Jughead: I swear to you. People were talking to me. It looked like a messed up Snapchat filter. They were asking me “Truth or Dare?” over and over again.

He sighed stressfully 

Jughead: I panicked 

Cheryl: So you’re saying a mob of people chanting In unison made you tell Chuck that Carly Is a cheating whore?

Jughead: Look, I know It sounds Insane!

Cheryl: A little bit

Jughead: But It happened

Cheryl laughed

Jughead: Something really weird has been going on ever since California. 

Cheryl: Oh come on!

Veronica: Keeping a secret like that Is a huge burden. None of us would fault you for trying to get It off your chest. Maybe not so publicly though.

Ryan: You should do It for one of your stories

Veronica: Ryan, I swear to god I will stab you with this(Picked up a pen)

Ryan: Calm down rich girl

His phone chimed

Ryan: Speaking of rich girls, this would be your girlfriend Cheryl.

Soon everyone else’s phones chimed. It was a video of Ryan’s twin brother Brad. 

Betty: Holy shit!

It was Brad playing Truth or Dare at one of Veronica’s clubs

Brad: This fine young lady dared me to show you my business 

Veronica: Gross

Betty: Ugh!

But everyone gasped as Brad fell off the pool table and snapped his neck; dying Immediately. 

Rachel: Bad break

Veronica: Really Rachel?! 

Rachel: It’s a pool joke

Veronica: That’s not funny

Jughead: It’s the game

Ryan: What?

Jughead: It followed us home

Cheryl: Are you being serious right now?(Stood up)

Jughead: How else do you explain what happened to me In the library? Huh? And now Brad?

Ryan: Oh I don’t know. Maybe he was drunk and fell off a pool table, which Is what happened. 

Jughead: So, It’s a coincidence that he was supposed to be doing a dare?

Ryan: Yes!

Jughead: No! Brad chickened out. He did not do his dare and now he’s dead. Guys, tell me I’m not crazy!

Chuck: You do sound crazy

Jughead: Chuck, I am so sorry for what I said. But I swear to you, something forced me to say that. And I need you to believe me. Please!

Chuck: Kind of hard to believe someone who has been lying to you.

Suddenly Jughead’s dad called his cell phone

FP: Son, I believe you, about everything. Something started burning Truth or Dare Into my arm.

Jughead: Oh my god! Are you okay?!

FP: Yeah, I mean… It’s gone now. But I felt It. Jug, It was really painful.

Jughead: Yeah. And when I was In the library I was surrounded by people, but what we’re seeing Is not real. Only the consequences are. 

He sighed worriedly 

Jughead: Did you answer? Dad, you have to answer! 

FP saw the question on his office wall “How long have you been keeping the fact that Jughead had a brother from him?”

FP: Jug, I knew about Charles since your sophomore year. Since the night I found you beating up Chic In our basement. Alice and I have been keeping that from you ever since. I’m sorry Jughead. 

Jughead: It’s okay. Just help me convince everyone else that played with us.

FP: I’m coming

He hung up. Not long after FP got home Carly arrived.

Carly: What Is this all about?

Jughead: The game. We’re still playing It In the same order we played In California. The game Is real. First, It was my turn, I got asked In the library and It made me tell your secret. Then It was Brad Benson’s turn. He didn’t do his dare and It killed him.

FP: I got asked tonight. I tried to Ignore It. But then something burned “Truth or Dare" on my arm.

Ryan: Show me

He saw FP’s right arm

Ryan: There’s nothing there

FP: Because I told the truth

Carly: Wow Jughead. I mean, this Is next-level. You can’t take responsibility for humiliating me In front of everyone and ruining my relationship, so you come up with some Insane story that a game made you say It? Then you get your sheriff daddy to lie for you? No, I’m done!

Jughead: Carly stop! You can’t be alone.

Carly: Why not?

Chuck: Because your turn Is next

Carly’s phone buzzed 

Carly: Unknown number, of course It Is

She read the text

Carly: “Truth or Dare?” Wow. A text, really? I mean, there’s no way a human could’ve sent this out.

Jughead: Just answer It

Carly: Fine, dare

She read her next text

Carly: “Dare you to follow through with your promise. Break Jughead’s hand.” Obviously this was you.

Jughead: Do you see me texting you right now?

Carly: No, but you were the only one there when I said that.

Jughead: Why would I dare you to break my own hand?!

Carly: I don’t know! Maybe you’re writing a new story on how to lose friends.

Chuck: That seems less likely 

Jughead walked away; going Into the basement

FP: Jug, what are you doing?(Called)

Jughead walked back up holding a hammer

Jughead: You have to do It

Carly: What?

Jughead: You have to. Brad didn’t do his dare and now he’s dead.(Handed her the hammer)

Veronica: Jughead, this Is so messed up

Ryan: Even by my standards 

Carly: Look, as pissed as I am at you right now, and I’m so pissed, there’s no way I’m gonna break your hand.

Jughead: Well, you don’t really have a choice. So just do It.(Breathed shakenly) 

Chuck: Carly, I don’t wanna find out what happens If you don’t.

Jughead breathed shakenly as he laid his left hand on the coffee table.

Jughead: Just do It 

Carly: No. I can’t.

Jughead: God, just trust me Carly. Do It, please.

Jughead: Oh, don’t tell me you’re a fucking coward like your parents who abandoned you! 

Jughead screamed In pain as she brought the hammer down; breaking his hand.

Carly: Oh shit(Gasped)

FP quickly ran over to Jughead

Carly: Oh my god!(Ran out of the house)

Betty: I’ll get some Ice!

She ran Into the kitchen. Everyone else but FP and Betty ran out of the house.

Jughead: Oh god(Said In pain)

FP: We gotta go to the hospital. Okay?

Jughead: Okay

FP: Come on

He and Betty took him straight to the hospital. Soon Jughead walked back Into the lobby with a cast on his hand.

FP: Oh my god boy

Jughead: Cheryl’s turn Is next

In the morning FP, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica rushed to the closed door of Mrs. Burble’s office. But before they could do anything they heard Mrs. Burble scream and saw lots of blood seeping under the door. Causing them to all gasp and scream. The rest of school was canceled that day. Once FP was home from work that night the rest of the Truth or Dare players returned to the Cooper/Jones house.

Jughead: Cheryl lied or didn’t do her dare and died because of It. Just like Brad Benson.

Veronica: My turn’s next

FP: Yeah, pick truth. I mean, listen, we all should. Right? Then whatever question that we get asked, we just answer It with 100% honesty. Okay, that’s how we’re going to survive till we figure this out. Okay? Only choose truth.

Veronica: Oh god, I need more Vodka

Chuck and Rachel helped her to Betty and Jughead’s room

Chuck: No, what you need Is sleep

Carly: I’ll help her sleep

Jughead, FP, and Ryan went back downstairs to do some research on Jughead’s computer. Once Veronica was asleep Carly returned downstairs. 

Carly: Search “California Truth or Dare.”

She went on her own laptop and soon found something.

Carly: Guys come here

She started reading an article out loud

Carly: “Suspect Olivia Hale, 22 an American college student had gone missing while on spring break In Hollywood California. The clerk recounted Hale’s bizarre behavior before the Incident, which Is backed up with surveillance footage.”

She clicked on the video and they saw the Olivia girl set a women on fire alive.

FP: Did they ever catch her?

Carly: No, It says there’s still an ongoing search

Jughead: I just found her on Facebook

Carly: What?

Jughead: There are a bunch of posts about people asking her to turn herself In. Wait, do you think she’s checking this?

FP: DM her

Carly: Wait. Make a fake account. We don’t want this shit traced to us.

Jughead: Yeah

He made the account and messaged Olivia; saying what he was typing out loud.

Jughead: “We’re playing the game too. We need your help. Please meet me-“

Carly: This women Is wanted for murder. Do you really think she’s gonna come out of hiding for “We need your help”?

She took Jughead’s laptop from him and erased the message.

Carly: “I know the game dared you to set that women on fire. Tell me where to meet you, or I’ll wait outside your family’s house until the game dares me to do the same to them.”

Jughead: What?! You can’t send that!

Carly: If you want to live, you need to stop thinking about other people and start thinking about yourself! 

She sent the message then gave Jughead his laptop back. Jughead sighed stressfully.

FP: It’s okay Juggie, she’ll write back 

Carly: I need some air

She walked out Into the front yard but then ran right back In.

Carly: Guys, come outside! Now!

Jughead, FP, and Betty rushed outside where they could see Veronica standing on the roof drinking a bottle of Vodka. 

Jughead: Veronica! What are you doing?!

Veronica: I tried. It wouldn’t let me pick truth. I tried, I swear! I have to walk the edge until I finish this!(Crying)

Jughead: Veronica, you’re going to be fine! Okay, just go slow. Take your time.

FP: Jesus 

Jughead: I’m going to go up there and walk her through this. Dad, grab something In case she falls. Get everyone else out here to help!

FP: No, Jug your hand! You get everyone and I’ll go help her!

Jughead ran Inside screaming for help as FP used Betty’s ladder to climb up to the roof.

Betty: V, just go slowly. Okay?

Carly: Hey! Just take your time! Okay? 

Betty: Walk slowly. It’s going to be fine.

Ryan: What do we do?

Soon Jughead and everyone else ran out holding a mattress; following Veronica with It.

Jughead: Be careful, It’s gonna be okay

Chuck: You’re going to be okay V

Veronica almost fell

Betty: V! Be careful!

Jughead: No need to rush Veronica. It’s okay. Just put one foot In front of the other.

Chuck: We’re right here. We’re right here for you. Okay?

Soon FP ran over to Veronica

FP: I’m coming Veronica! 

Veronica: No no! Don’t get to close! If I cheat, If I don’t do the dare-

FP: I know, I know. But when you finish I’ll be here to grab you. Alright? Keep going, you can do this.

He walked back as she continued to walk forward; staying In front of her the whole time. 

FP: Take your time. Okay?

Chuck: You’re doing great V! Don’t look down!

FP: Veronica! Look at me, not the ground. Okay? You’re almost done. Just a little more.

Veronica threw up over the edge

Veronica: One last sip(Breathed)

She took her last sip; finishing the bottle. But before he could grab her she fell off.

FP: No!

She landed safely on the mattress. But she wasn’t moving or breathing.

Betty: V!

Carly: She’s not moving

Chuck: V!

Veronica suddenly started groaning weakly causing everyone to sigh relivly. She groaned as she sat up.

Veronica: Where did you get a mattress? 

Jughead laughed. She threw up on the ground.

Ryan: You’re okay

Jughead’s phone chimed as FP ran over to everyone.

Jughead: I just got a Facebook message from Olivia

FP: Then let’s go

Everyone hopped In Ryan’s car and took off. Soon they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse.

FP: Are we sure this Is a good Idea, meeting her here?

Ryan: Yeah, this chick lit someone on fire. She’s probably nuts.

Carly: I mean, do we really have another choice?

Suddenly Olivia pounded on Jughead’s window causing everyone to jump. Everyone nodded to each other and slowly got out of the car. 

Olivia: We can talk Inside

FP: Hell no. Right here Is fine. Tell us what’s happening. 

Olivia: Which one of you Is Jughead? 

FP: No, you answer our question first

Olivia: I went on a trip to Hollywood with my friends. We found this old church, and we decided to party In It, and my roommate wanted to play Truth or Dare, so we did. But when we got home, the game, It just kept going. My roommate died first and then the other ones and-

Jughead: How Is this possible? 

Olivia: I wish I knew. I-

FP: Our friend just had a turn In the game. It wouldn’t let her pick “Truth”. Do you know why?

Olivia: It’s how we played. We called It “Two Truths and a Dare.” If two people pick truth In a row, then the next person had to do a dare. Thought It was more fun that way.

Veronica scoffed 

Veronica: More fun?! We all have a death sentence! Any more super dangerous rules you wanna tell us about?

Chuck: Easy V

Olivia: I’m still playing. It’s my turn right now.

Jughead: You got another turn? 

Carly: Okay, It’s time to go guys

Jughead: Is this why you’re telling us the truth?

Olivia: No, I picked “dare.”

Veronica: Carly’s right. Let’s get out of here. Come on Jughead, we’re leaving.

Olivia: I am so sorry Jughead 

Jughead: How did you know my name when I got here? I didn’t put It In the message. 

Olivia slowly took out a gun and pointed It at him

Veronica: No!

She ran In front of Jughead just as Olivia fired; causing Jughead to catch her as the bullet went Into Veronica’s stomach.

Betty: No!

Chuck: V!

Jughead lowered Veronica to the ground as FP and Ryan held Olivia down.

FP: Hold her down!

Olivia: I have to kill Jughead!

Veronica died; going limp In Jughead’s arms. Suddenly Olivia’s face changed; looking demonic. 

Ryan: What the-

He and FP jumped back as possessed Olivia shot herself In the head killing herself. 

Ryan: Oh shit

Carly: Why-

Ryan: It wasn’t her. Something took over her. She was possessed. 

Jughead: She didn’t finish her dare. Like Brad. This Is what happens.

Carly: So what do we do?

Jughead: We tell the truth

Jughead and Betty went back home and waited for FP to take care of Veronica.

Betty: Olivia didn’t help us with anything, and now Veronica’s dead.

Jughead: She did tell us one thing. That old church where we also played the game, It’s the key. 

Soon FP walked In

FP: Charles and I worked together. The other cops believe my story. I told them I was driving the Riverdale streets when that Olivia girl pointed a gun at Veronica. I told them by the time I tackled Olivia she already killed Veronica then herself.

Jughead: I’m going to go grab my phone charger

He went upstairs to his room as FP and Betty did their research on the old church. 

FP: Oh my god! Look at this! It says there was a massacre a few weeks later. Only one survivor, lives In the area of Hollywood, Miranda Rellie. 

Suddenly they heard Jughead screaming and booked It upstairs. They ran Into his room to see a guy’s hands wrapped around Jughead’s throat. 

FP: Hey! 

Betty: Jug! You okay?!

Suddenly the guy looked confused 

The guy: Where am I?

The guy took off with FP right on his heels

Betty: Are you okay?

Jughead nodded yes

Betty: Was It your turn?

Jughead slowly sat on his bed

Betty: Jug, what did he say?

Jughead shuddered as he put his head In his hands

Jughead: He dared me to have sex with my dad

Betty gasped

Betty: Why would you pick dare?

Jughead: Because of what Olivia said. If I pick truth, I was forcing someone else to pick dare.

Betty scoffed 

Betty: How noble

She started to storm out with Jughead chasing after her

Jughead: Betty! Come on! I didn’t know that’s what It was going to ask me to do!! And If I don’t do It I die!!

But as Betty left Jughead just sat on the couch shuddering. FP ran over to Betty.

FP: I don’t think he knew where he was

FP: You okay Betty?

Betty: Yeah, I’m perfect(Scoffed)

FP: Betty, where the hell are you going?!

Betty: Anywhere but here. Apparently, you two need some privacy! 

FP: What’s going on?

Betty: Ask your son!(Said angrily)

She stormed off. FP went Inside and grabbed a glass of water for his son before walking over to him.

FP: Baby, please tell me what’s going on

Jughead refused to take the water and just continued to sit and not move. He let out a shuddering breath.

Jughead: I got my turn

FP: And?

Jughead put his head In his hands

Jughead: I have to have sex with you. And It has to last for ten hours.

FP gasped out

FP: Oh Jug, why didn’t you pick truth?

Jughead: I told Betty It was so that you guys wouldn’t have to, but that was a lie. I choose dare because there Is something that I can never tell Chuck, and I’m really afraid the game’s gonna make me do It.

FP: Come on kiddo, It can’t be that bad

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: You have no Idea

FP sighed 

FP: I’m not letting you die. Let’s get on with this.

He gently took his son’s hand and pulled him to his feet

FP: We’re using the mattress In the basement though. I really don’t want Alice or Jellybean walking In on us let alone hearing us.

They walked Into the basement and locked the doors. They slowly stripped and got on the mattress. 

FP: I’m not going to hurt you kid. I’m going to be… As gently as I can. I’m going to… Try to make you… Enjoy It… Somehow. Just take deep breaths and try to relax. I need you to help me out.

Jughead shivered and nodded yes

FP: Spread your legs. I’m going to… Get you wet enough so I can… Slip In more easily.

Jughead pulled his trembling legs apart. FP took a deep shuddering breath before he buried his face between Jughead’s legs, and then, he was lapping at his rim. The tightly furled muscle shuddered, and Jughead whimpered, twisted his head, eyes closed. His dad’s mouth was there, kissing, tongue running over and over him. A finger was added to the mix, gently prying, pushing Its way Inside. His tongue went Inside too, and Jughead’s hips couldn't help shoving Into FP’s ministrations. He may not have liked having to do this, but there was no doubt that his dad was good at what he was doing. FP’s tongue worked In circles In him, then out of him, and Jughead hadn't expected something like this to feel so good. FP’s finger was gently moving In and out of him, sparking friction through his nerves, and gods, that was good too. FP gently pushed his finger Inside, and Jughead felt lips on the side of his neck. He tilted his head for him like he was supposed to, moaned a little. Jughead’s legs trembled as his dad slowly pushed his finger In and out. He hadn’t even touched his prostate, but he felt pleasure from this. Jughead’s cock was leaking.  
Jughead: Daddy

He breathed without meaning to when he licked at his neck, his beard brushing his skin. He was managing to give him so much sensation but so little all at once. It was amazing. Jughead broke himself from that thought. No. No, this wasn’t amazing. This wasn’t supposed to be amazing. FP withdrew his finger, rubbed It across his son’s perineum, leaving Jughead whining. A sob threatened to come loose but he swallowed It back where It ached In his throat. His dad stroked his thighs, then just the tip of his cock with the pad of his finger. Jughead was breathing hard. It took only minutes of his dad just stroking Jughead’s cock with one finger, Jughead cummed. It was Intense and quiet all at once, had his legs shaking.

FP: Okay, I’m going to… Lay down. You know what to do.

FP laid on the mattress. Jughead cried out as he forced himself on his dad’s cock. Jughead moaned and sobbed loudly as FP began to thrust. He let his dad kiss him and delve his tongue Into his open mouth. FP moaned, jutted his hips upwards. Tears welled up, trickled down Jughead’s cheeks. He didn’t understand why he was actually enjoying this. Jughead was driven to tears and beyond the point of caring. Never In his life had he been so filled with lust. He felt like If It wasn’t fulfilled he’d burn from the Inside out. FP’s mouth was at his son’s neck, voraciously sucking marks Into his skin. He held him firmly, and he forced himself to Increase his rhythm In speed and Intensity. Jughead was heaving, desperate, face tear-stained. It felt like an orgasm had been pent up for ages now. His dad had quite the stamina, and Jughead lost track of time as his dad fucked him. Cum spurted from Jughead’s cock. Jughead couldn’t keep In a scream. Finally. Everything tightened, shook, and he arched Into FP as pleasure overtook him. His muscles were contracting around his dad’s cock and squeezing pleasure Into him, and the man’s hand was on him, stroking him through It. Sensation pulsed and wound through him and his head went back, his eyes rolling, and he continued to scream. He’d needed this. He’d needed this so badly and now here It was. Oh It was fantastic. He’d never felt anything so Incredible In his life. Jughead nearly blacked out from the Intensity of It. He came down from the peak, moaning, panting, muscles beginning to relax. He was encased In a pleasant tingling. Both of the Jones men, In their heart, mind, and body finally admitted they were enjoying this. Whether some closed minded Idiots think It’s wrong and whether It was forced upon them or not. Jughead didn’t know If he would ever do It with his dad again, that was still unsure. But Jughead would happily do It with males period! He just had to say It and admit It to himself, he was bi! He loved men too! FP’s thrusting resumed, plunging deep Into him, sparking pleasure so good It was agonizing all through Jughead, leaving a scalding pool In his stomach. He was shaking. FP bent over him, mouth again finding his skin, and Jughead cried out when his tongue pressed flat against a nipple. He didn’t even know If that hurt or felt good. It was simply overwhelming. He was thrusting hard. His dad licked at the side of his neck and Jughead shivered, moaned a little. His dad’s touches were slow, sensual. His hands would run over his thighs and his hips without ever brushing him where he most wanted to be touched. Then they would run up, slightly dragging across his hardening nipples. His mouth worked wonders at his neck, sucking and kissing and licking. “ Please ,” Jughead whined as his dad’s hands almost touched his cock again. “Oh please .” All he could think about was his skin on his, how big and sure his hands were. His mouth fell open as his dad cupped his balls. Gods, finally. He gave them a firm squeeze, rubbed his thumb over them, and Jughead let out a high-pitched moan, both his hands going to his dad’s back so he could have something to hold onto to get through the pleasure. FP hummed against him, worked his tongue and his teeth at his collarbone. He gripped his cock, stroked slowly, mouth finding a nipple.

Jughead: Oh-h-h-h fuck 

FP licked and sucked at each of his nipples, and It just made Jughead’s cock burn. Then he was moving down his body, putting his head between his legs. He lavished each of his thighs with kisses and rough licks that Jughead found himself enjoying, and then his mouth went to his center, a warm and wet tongue landing on his balls. Jughead moaned loudly In satisfaction. His dad’s tongue ran up, from the base of his length to the tip, teased at his slit as cum trickled out. FP pumped him firmly and slowly and kissed the head. His dad encased his son’s cock Into his mouth, and Jughead bucked Into him. FP hummed, the vibrations of his voice trembling through his nerves, and Jughead moaned. He hated liking this, but gods he couldn’t help It. He was filled with lust and his dad was too good at what he was doing. FP slowly bobbed his head over him and sucked. FP pulled off of him with a pop, gasping. FP took his son’s cock In one hand and tugged upwards, the saliva letting It slide. As soon as that hand was over the head and gone, It was replaced with his other, making the same motion. Jughead clutched at his dad’s back and let out his moans. The motions continued, just a cycle of constant tugging on his cock. The pleasure would peak as he reached the head, then grow again with the other hand, and continue growing. He’d never felt pleasure like this on his cock before. His orgasm was steadily tugged from him, and It came upon him hard. It made him shout and buck and curl his fingers and toes. Gods , It was so satisfying, so perfect. His dad worked him through It with a single hand, stroking him through the decline as he heaved and moaned. Then he was releasing him and leaning down, licking his seed from his skin, even going so far as to lick along his cock and spark the pain of oversensitivity through him. Jughead cried out. FP released his son’s cock and started thrusting harder. Deeper, deeper. Jughead’s stomach twisted. His limbs briefly shook. Harsh breaths through his nose. Tears. Moans. Jughead cried out, jolted. He screamed In that Instant of pure ecstasy, convulsed a little. Pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt poured through his body, absolutely drenching him In It. His head rolled; he was lightheaded. The Intensity faded rather quickly, turned Into a passive pleasure smaller than the assault of It he’d just faced. Each exhale was a whimper. Jughead threw his head back and screamed when the climax hit him, eyes rolling back, body convulsing, toes curling. The Jones men finally realized their time expectation was long past. The game demanded 10, but they have been fucking for 12 hours! Soon FP heard a familiar evil force, “Truth or Dare?”

FP: Truth

Jughead knew It must have been his turn

“Did you enjoy fucking your own son?”

FP Inhaled deeply

FP: I’m sorry son but I… I actually enjoyed this… All of It

It was Jughead’s turn to Inhale deeply

Jughead: It’s okay dad I… I did too. I never Imagined this Is what It would be like with a man. I’m not saying I would do It with you again. Although… I’m not sure yet. But I would definitely do It with men again. Thanks to you, I have realized I am bi.

FP: I feel the same kid. If It wasn’t for Alice I would act on doing this with a man again. But I really do love her. Still… I will never forget this… Thank you… I know we had to otherwise you would die… But still… Thank you… If you ever do want to… Fuck each other again don’t be afraid to say something to me… Maybe we can do this again… Secretly. Let’s get cleaned up and get each other to bed.

After they were both clean enough Jughead slept alone In his bed and FP went to his bed where Alice was sound asleep. In the morning Jughead and FP went by themselves to find Miranda; taking FP’s truck on a long drive to Hollywood California. 

FP: I’m worried about Betty. I wish we would have found her before we left.

Jughead: Well, she doesn’t want to speak to me right now, so there’s nothing we can do.

FP sighed sadly

FP: You know, the secret that you’re keeping from Chuck, maybe If you got It out the game couldn’t use It against you.

Jughead: No dad, I just can’t, please. No one can know. Especially not Chuck. It would kill him. I’ll try both Betty again and Chuck when we get there.

Soon they pulled up to a cabin In the middle of nowhere and got out of the truck. They walked up the cabin steps and Jughead pounded on the door. A girl In her early 20’s opened the door.

The girl: Can I help you?

Jughead: Sorry, we’re looking for Miranda Rellie

The girl: She’s my grandmother. I watch over her.

Jughead: We were just wondering If we could speak to her.

The girl: She speaks to no one

Jughead stopped her from shutting the door

Jughead: No please! My friends are dying, just like hers did. We just need a few words.

The girl: I will ask. She might see you. But she will not speak to you. She has not said a word In 50 years. Wait here.

She shut the door. After two hours she opened the door again.

The girl: She will see you

The Jones men entered the cabin

The girl: I’m sorry for the wait. She has written something for you.

Jughead: What Is It?

The girl: She wouldn’t let me read It

She left the room as Jughead and FP took a seat

Jughead: Thank you for seeing us Ms. Rellie

Miranda handed him a piece of paper. Jughead read out loud.

Jughead: “When my sisters and I were girls we would play silly games at that church. Like Hide-and-Seek. But the priest who ran the church forced us to play his own game. He let us hide, but then he raped the one he found. His pleasure was our pain. We suffered In silence. Then one of my sisters told a secret. She knew spells that could call sprits, so she summoned a demon named Karlock. He possessed our game.”

FP: Possessed the game?

Miranda wrote something down and handed It to him

FP: “Demons possess people, places, objects, even Ideas”

She waved her hand at Jughead; encouraging him to read on.

Jughead: “Karlock Is a trickster. That night, when the priest found his victim, she was possessed by Karlock. She hid the priest’s body In the church In pieces. It took them a week to find his head. But Karlock didn’t want to stop. He made us keep playing. Many of my sisters died.”

Jughead: Wait, how did you and the others escape? 

Miranda wrote something down then handed It to FP

FP: This Is a spell?

Miranda nodded yes

FP: “The spell must be repeated seven times and a sacrifice must be placed In a pot sealed with wax.”

Miranda got up and put a pot on the coffee table

Jughead: “As long as the pot stays sealed In the church, the door we opened for Karlock will also be sealed.”

Miranda wrote “Whoever chooses to do the spell will have to do the sacrifice.”

FP: What sacrifice?

Miranda wrote “Tongue” then showed them that she had cut out her own tongue. 

FP: Thank you miss, we’ll leave you alone

The Jones men ran out, got In the truck, and took off. Once they got to the sheriff’s station FP and Jughead talked In his office privately as Ryan talked to his dad In the parking lot.

Tubby: Is there something you’re not telling me?

Ryan: No, I promise. Everything I told you was true.

Tubby: Look, I don’t know what was going on that night between your friend and that Olivia girl. But don’t worry. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.

He put his hands on Ryan’s shoulders

Tubby: You’re my son and I love you

Ryan could hear static on his dad’s walkie

Ryan: You gonna get that?

Tubby: Get what?

“Truth or Dare Ryan?”

Betty finally called Jughead

Jughead: Betty! Thank god, where are you?! Your turns next!

Betty: I already had my turn. I choose truth.

Jughead: So did my dad. If both of you choose truth-

“You only have one choice.”

Tubby: Are you sure there’s nothing you need to tell me?

“I dare you to steal your father’s gun and make him beg for his life.”

Tubby: Son?

Ryan: Dad, there’s something I need to do and I hope you can forgive me.

Tubby: Yeah, yeah of course. What Is It?

Ryan hugged his dad tight; crying Into his right shoulder. Tubby started running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

Tubby: It’s okay(Whispered gently)

Suddenly Ryan grabbed his dad’s gun and pointed It at him.

Ryan: I need you to beg. For your life.

Tubby: What the hell are you doing?

Ryan: Beg for your life!

FP and Jughead heard the commotion

Tubby: Ryan, please put down the gun! You don’t have to do this.

Ryan: Just do It or I’ll die! Get on your knees! Do as I say and I’ll explain everything.

Tubby got on his knees

Tubby: I know I been hard on you lately and I’m sorry

Ryan: Beg! Please, I’ll explain everything. Just beg. Please! Just beg and I’ll put down the gun.

Tubby: What Is all of this supposed to prove Ryan?

Suddenly another officer shot Ryan

Tubby: No no! Ryan!(Quickly caught Ryan)

The Jones men ran Into the parking lot

Jughead: No

Tubby turned to the officer who shot his son

Tubby: Get a paramedic

The officer took off

Tubby: Come on! Come on Ryan! Ryan no no no! Stay with me! You’re going to be fine!

Ryan died

Tubby: No! No! Help!

Soon a paramedic arrived along with Charles. Charles took care of some things while FP stayed In his office with Jughead. Soon Betty ran Into the office with Chuck. Betty jumped on Jughead with a hug.

Betty: I’m so sorry about my reaction last night!

Betty: Can we please go home?

Jughead: Charles needs to talk to me about some things first. Don’t worry, he’s helping us. Dad showed him all the proof and explained everything.

Betty: I shouldn’t have picked truth

FP: It’s not your fault. I picked truth too. We shouldn’t have left Ryan alone.

Jughead: No, It wouldn’t have mattered. This game Is smart. It’s too smart. We’re not playing It, It’s playing us. It waits for our most vulnerable moments and that’s when It asks us.

“Yeah, you got that right Jughead. And now It’s your turn. Truth or Dare?”

Betty: What? What Is It?

Jughead: I just got asked

Betty: You have to pick truth. Jughead do It!

Jughead: Dare

Betty: Jughead!

“I dare you to tell Chuck the secret you fear most.”

Betty: What?! What Is It making you do?!

Jughead: Chuck you need to sit down. There’s something Important I need to tell you.

He and Chuck took a seat next to each other and Jughead took a big deep breath.

Jughead: Having to kick you off of the football team and everything you did to those girls messed your dad up more than we thought. Sophomore year I was taking a walk at night when I saw your dad walking too, completely drunk. I didn’t want to, but I reluctantly helped him home. When I got there It was just him, you weren’t home. He confided In me about everything and how he was feeling. I actually felt bad for him. I told him everything was going to be fine and that things would get better. But then…. He started telling how much of a pretty boy I am…. And before I knew It he was on top of me…. Kissing me…. Running his hands all over my body…. I tried to fight back but your football coach dad Is too strong. 

Jughead: He…. He won!…. He got our clothes off!…. Opened my legs!…. And I…. I was raped by your dad that night!…. No matter how hard and loud I cried and begged for him to please stop he just kept thrusting and kissing harder and harder!…. After five more hours the alcohol wore off and he realized what he had done. He felt so ashamed and begged for my forgiveness. I knew It was the alcohol and I knew he was already going through hard times and I didn’t want him to be fired on top of everything. I promised him… His secret would be safe with me.(Sobbing hard)

Both he and Chuck were now breathing shakenly and was sobbing hard. With hearing what happened to his baby boy that night FP was sobbing hard too. But he also couldn’t help feeling a little pride for the kindness and understanding he shown that night.

Jughead: I’m so sorry Chuck! So sorry!

Chuck: I… I can’t believe this… I… I did this to my dad… I did that to him… I hurt him… I caused that to happen to both him and you!... Oh god… What have I done!(Sobbed hard)

Jughead: Chuck… You changed… You’re good now… I(Crying)

Chuck just sobbed and shook his head no. He booked It out of the sheriff’s station.

Jughead: Chuck! Wait please!(Sobbed)

Just as FP pulled him Into a tight hug Charles walked In

Charles: I’m sorry dad. I can see this Is a bad time but I still need to talk to you guys.

He shut the door as FP stayed by Jughead comforting him the whole time.

Charles: You’re really lucky I got a hold of your Facebook message to that Olivia girl and took care of It. That message was pretty threating.

FP: Jughead’s computer Carly Bayler’s message. 

Betty: We had to get Olivia’s attention somehow. And It worked. Sadly, It almost got Jughead killed and It got Veronica killed.

Charles: So, from what dad tells me, you three and the remaining Truth or Dare players are leaving tonight to end this once and for all. And apparently, this Carly girl Is the one who volunteered to do the spell and cut out her tongue.

Betty: What?! When?!

FP: She called me not long after Ryan was killed

Charles: You three do what you need to do. I’ll help with whatever the outcome Is when you get back. In the meantime, I’ll stay with Jughead, Betty, and the rest of the Truth or Dare players until you get off of work tonight dad.

FP: Thank you. Someone needs to be with them and my turn Isn’t for quite a while.

He grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and left a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: Go home baby boy. I’ll be home tonight, then we’re ending this!

Charles took Chuck and Carly to the Cooper/Jones house. It was a long agonizing wait till FP got home. No one said a thing. Until FP finally got home. All the Truth or Dare players were soon out of Riverdale and at the abandoned church In Hollywood California. Carly started saying the spell right away.

“Truth or Dare Chuck?”

Chuck: Dare(Whispered) 

“I dare you to choose which blond to kill. Your cheating ex-girlfriend, or Betty.”

With that Chuck started to walk away. Betty chased after him.

Jughead: Chuck! Where are you going?!

Chuck: Just gotta get away from here

Betty: Wait! You can’t go. Your turns next.

Chuck: I just had my turn. I have to get away from you and Carly.

Betty: Why?

Chuck: Because It dared me to choose which blond to kill

Just as Carly was ready to cut out her tongue Chuck got possessed. He threw Betty hard onto the ground and marched over to Carly. He grabbed the knife and slit her throat then possessed Chuck slit his own.

Jughead: I have an Idea. Your turn Is next dad. When you’re asked, I need you to pick dare.

FP: Why would I do that?

“FP, Truth or Dare?”

FP: I just got asked

Jughead: Pick dare. But don’t do It.

FP: What?! I’ll die!

Jughead grabbed his dad’s shoulders tightly

Jughead: Daddy, I am so sorry I kept that secret from you! I swear to you, I’ll never keep anything from you ever again! I will not let you die!! Okay?

FP grabbed his boy’s cheeks hard and kissed his forehead

FP: Okay

FP: Dare

“I dare you to shoot Jughead”

FP: It wants me to shoot you

Jughead: You have to trust me dad. Don’t do It. This Is the only way to save the three of us.

FP: I trust you baby(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: I won’t do It!

Suddenly FP became possessed and raised his gun

Jughead: No!

He cried out In pain as his possessed dad shot him In the right shoulder.

Jughead: Dare complete Karlock. Your turn. Truth or Dare?

Possessed FP: I’m not In this game

Jughead: No, once you’re asked you’re In. So Truth or Dare asshole?!

Possessed FP smirked evilly

Possessed FP: Truth

Jughead: How do we get out of this? Other than the spell and cutting tongue ritual? 

Possessed FP laughed evilly

Possessed FP: Someone has to burn down the building with them Inside It-

Before Possessed FP could even finish his sentence Betty had ran Inside locking the door.

Jughead: Betty no!

But soon there was a huge explosion and the entire building was blazing fire. FP became back to himself and noticed the fire.

FP: Oh my god!

Then he noticed his son’s shoulder

FP: Your shoulder! 

Jughead: I’m okay. It’s all over, thanks to Betty.

FP: Where Is she?

Jughead nodded at the burning building with tears In his eyes

Jughead: Her sacrifice 

His dad squeezed his uninjured shoulder

FP: I’m sorry Juggie. Let’s get out of here.

They ran to the truck and took off. By the time they got back to Riverdale It was Sunday morning. After they talked to Charles and took care of everything they tried to forget about the whole Incident. They had to come clean about what was going on to Alice thanks to Betty’s death. She was majorly upset, but she also understood why no one told her. Monday morning he missed Betty a lot plus Chuck, Veronica, and Cheryl. But now It was time to worry about all of this school work he was still catching up on. Plus, he was hoping to get a boyfriend. He walked Into the music room where everyone else was enjoying Kevin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni’s performance. Soon Mr. Honey walked In.

Kevin: Hello Mr. Honey. Hello Riverdale! Are you going to try to tear me down?!

Mr. Honey: You’re done Mr. Keller! You’re off the variety show!

Right before Mr. Honey pulled the cord Kevin gave his big finish. Kevin dropped the mike and walked off the stage.

Mr. Honey: You’re done! You hear me?! You’re done!(Kevin walked out) 

Everyone knew most people at Riverdale High accepted LGBTPAQ’s. But there was always people who were the exception. And that day as Kevin was wondering the halls In his drag outfit after his “Tear Me Down” performance he would learn the hard way of a bully who hated drag queens, transgenders, gays, and all LGBTPAQ’s. Kevin kept his head up high despite some of the cruel comments some bullies were making towards him.

Boy 1: Whore!

Boy 2: Cock-sucker!

Boy 1: Faggot!

One of the boys hurled something very physical at him. A stone hit him hard just above his right ear, knocking him to the floor by Reggie’s feet. Kevin lifted his head, tried to say something, but pain rocketed through his head and he blacked out.

Reggie: Who just threw that?!(Shouted In anger)

As two teachers took the two bullying boys away Reggie crouched and took Kevin Into his arms. His head lolled. There was blood on him.

Mr. Honey: Take him home Mr. Mantle. I’ll call his dad and tell him you’re on your way.

Reggie began heading towards car with a quick stride. Kevin was completely boneless In his arms. Once at the Keller house Reggie shoved open the door with his foot and stepped Inside. Tom quickly stood up.

Tom: What the hell happened?!

He cried worriedly, seeing Kevin unconscious In Reggie’s arms. Reggie began to make his way up the stairs. Kevin needed his bed and to be looked over. 

Reggie: Someone threw a stone. It hit him In the head.

He settled Kevin onto his bed, tilted his head to the side to see the wound. It was a bloody mess above his right ear, his hair matted together with scarlet.

Tom rushed over to Kevin’s side, looked at him, grabbed his hand. 

Tom: Who did this?(Anger clear In his voice)

Reggie: Some homopobic assholes at school 

Tom: We have to stop the bleeding

He went to the bathroom then came back with a hand towel. He pressed It to Kevin’s head. Kevin groaned quietly, but didn’t wake. He called a doctor to come look over Kevin. By the time the doctor came Tom had Kevin out of his drag look.

The doctor: He’ll probably have memory problems. He needs lots of rest and recover. 

Tom: Thank you

The doctor left and Reggie went back to school. Tom never left Kevin’s side; eventually falling asleep In a chair next to Kevin’s bed. He eventually was awoken by a knock on the front door. He went downstairs and opened It; revealing Fangs on the other side.

Tom: Fangs, come on In

He shut the door as Fangs came Inside

Fangs: How Is he?

Tom: Still unconscious. But the doctor said that he’ll wake up In a day or two. 

Fangs went up the stairs and saw Kevin lying unconscious on his back In his bed, bandages wrapped around his head. Blood had bloomed through them, just above his right ear. 

Fangs: What else did the doctor say?

He went to Kevin’s side, took his limp hand In his. He was so glad It wasn’t cold. 

Tom: His skull Is cracked. He has a concussion. When he awakes he could have… memory problems.

Fangs looked at him, his throat aching, the beginnings of tears burning In his eyes. 

Fangs: Memory problems?

Tom: The doctor doesn’t know how severe they could be. We hope that It’s minor.

Fangs swallowed past the lump In his throat, sat down on the bed, still holding Kevin’s hand. 

Fangs: Gods, me too

Two days later Kevin opened his eyes, his head hurting badly. He could remember pain, but he didn’t know what had happened. He put a hand to his head, tried to sit up, but there was a gentle hand on his chest stopping him. He looked to the man sitting there. He looked familiar, but Kevin couldn’t place from where.

Kevin: Where am I? What happened?

“You were hit with a stone,” the man answered. He tapped on the right side of his head above his ear. “Right here. You’re home right now, Kevin.”

“Home?” he asked. He looked around very carefully, not wanting to move his head too much. He got dizzy for a moment, had to close his eyes. In pain and feeling like he was going to lose everything In his stomach, he moaned. Yes, that made sense. He remembered this room. This was his room. After a few moments, the nausea faded and he was able to open his eyes again. He looked to the man that was sitting with him. He squinted.

Kevin: Who are you?

The man: It’s me, Tom Keller, your dad

Realization dawned In Kevin’s eyes, and that made Tom feel better. He knew who he was. He’d just needed the reminder.

Kevin: Dad

He smiled, but then groaned and closed his eyes. 

Kevin: G-Gods, It hurts so bad

He tried bringing up a hand to his bandage, but his dad gently took his wrist and stopped him. 

Kevin: What happened?

Tom swallowed hard. Kevin had already asked that, but he’d apparently forgotten.

Tom: I just told you. You don’t remember?

Kevin squinted at him. His gaze was a little to the right of him, like he couldn’t focus correctly. 

Tom: You were hit with a stone. The doctor said It cracked your skull and gave you a concussion. You’re going to need time to heal.

Meanwhile Sweet Pea was home from school worrying about Kevin when there was a knock on the door. When he opened It he saw Jughead on the other side.

Sweet Pea: Jones, come on In

He closed the door behind him

Jughead: How’s Kevin doing?

Sweet Pea: Fangs said last time he checked on him he was still unconscious.

Jughead threw his head In his hands stressfully as he sat on Sweet Pea’s bed.

Jughead: This Is all too much! I just want to catch up on my damn homework not lose another friend!

Sweet Pea quickly sat on the bed and put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

Sweet Pea: Hey hey, he’ll wake. We’re not going to lose him. We’re all worried about him. But he’ll be okay. And as for school, you need a tutor Jones, and from this moment on, that’s me. You’re not alone Jones, you’ll get through your senior year.

For the first time ever Jughead noticed how HOT and CUTE Sweet Pea’s Chinese looks were and couldn’t stop himself from smashing his lips onto his. Sweet Pea slowly pulled away.

Jughead: Fuck me Sweet Pea… Please I… I need It… I need you

Sweet Pea: As you wish my king(Smirked seductively) 

They ripped off each other’s clothes. He felt Sweet Pea’s tongue move violently around his right nipple, wetting It with his saliva. This Is It, Jughead found the one, the man he was meant to be with. The man that would fulfill all of his needs. He felt Sweet Pea’s lips smash back onto his. Jughead prodded his tongue against Sweet Pea’s lips and Sweet Pea eagerly let him In. They explored each other’s mouth for what felt like an eternity until Sweet Pea wrapped his arms Jughead’s waist tightly as his mouth attacked Jughead’s neck. Sweet Pea grabbed at Jughead’s ass; squeezing It causing Jughead to moan loudly. As soon as Sweet Pea pushed him onto his back; crawling on top of him he attacked Jughead’s chest and neck with his tongue. Jughead gasped out as Sweet Pea’s tongue got lower and lower until he was attacking Jughead’s length. Licking the tip until he takes the entire length Into his mouth. He licked up and down the shaft and to Jughead’s balls causing Jughead to moan out more. All of a sudden Sweet Pea lifted Jughead’s legs up so his mouth was right over Jughead’s front hole; ready for Sweet Pea to explore. He Inched forward and lapped at that hole. Making the whole area moist and gently dipping his tongue past the outer ring. Then he went In hard causing Jughead to yell out his name. After an hour of eating him out Sweet Pea replaced his mouth with his cock; shoving It hard Into that front hole. Jughead gasped and moaned as Sweet Pea started thrusting In and out. 

Jughead: Oh god! Please Sweets!

Sweet Pea slammed hard Into Jughead’s prostate over and over again. He grabbed Jughead’s cock and pumped It with each hard thrust. He felt Jughead tighten around his cock as he cummed on It.

Jughead: Oh god! Sweets! Ah!

His cock shot ropes of cum onto his stomach. Sweet Pea cummed his ropes Inside Jughead soon after. He cried out as he was pulled onto Sweet Pea’s lap. It felt as If Jughead slid down further onto Sweet Pea’s cock, as If It was never ending and there was no base to stop It. He moaned as his Right Hand began bouncing him on his length. The sounds of wet slapping of flesh and Jughead’s cries filled the room. Sweet Pea’s seed rushed out of him and exploded Into Jughead. Jughead cried and arched. 

Sweet Pea: You feel so good, you know that?(Moaned)

He picked up the pace bouncing Jughead hard and fast.

Jughead: Please…please…oh god(Whimpered)

Sweet Pea cummed so hard he thought he might faint causing Jughead to whimper. Sweet Pea kissed his lips gently. Jughead whimpers, hips twitching forward. He cried out and arched back as he felt Sweet Pea’s tongue continuously lap at his neck. His tongue never left Jughead’s neck as he bounced him harder licking Jughead’s neck everywhere.

Sweet Pea: So tight Jones. You feel so good.(Moaned)

Sweet Pea rocked faster Into him In deep, fast bounces. The squelching noises loud filling the trailer. Jughead cried as he felt the hot splash of semen. Sweet Pea continued to push, as If he was trying hard to push his semen Into Jughead. Sweet Pea pounded hard and very fast Into Jughead’s drenched filled hole. Sweet Pea felt his climax approaching and It made him fuck his king faster than ever; making lovely squelching sounds as his cock plunged In. Sweet Pea slammed Jughead down hard onto his cock—cumming deep, thick jets of cum, filling Jughead’s hole up to the brim. He slipped out of his king, as cum spurted out of Jughead’s hole. But then Sweet Pea slammed Jughead right back on hard and deep; causing Jughead to cry out hard and loud. Jughead spent all night getting his hole filled with cum until they both fucked themselves to the point of passing out. Meanwhile Tom Keller walked Into his son’s room; checking on his little boy. He saw him sleeping. He pulled the blanket up to Kevin’s shoulder then turned to leave, but he felt Kevin’s fingers weakly grasp his hand.

Kevin: Dad?

Tom: Yes son, It’s me

He couldn’t leave him when he appeared to want him. He sat down In the chair by the bed. Kevin opened his eyes, stared at him In the dark, and there was something In his gaze that Tom couldn’t quite understand.

Tom: What Is It?

Kevin: Nothing

Tom: You know you can tell me anything

Kevin: I forgot It

His dad took his hands with his 

Tom: That’s okay Kevin. It’ll happen.

Kevin: I don’t want It to happen! I’m tired of It! I’m sick of It!

There were tears In Kevin’s eyes, and that made Tom’s chest tighten. 

Kevin: I want my memory back!(His voice was weak)

Tom: Come here

Tom sat on the bed, held out his arms to him, and Kevin sat up, leaned Into him, pressing the uninjured side of his head against his chest. He still wore the bandages, the wound quite a ways away from being fully healed. Kevin didn’t say anything, just cried against his dad’s chest. Tom rubbed his back, held him close, glad that he was able to do this.

Tom: You’ve got this Kevin. You’re strong. You’re the strongest person I know.

He breathed In his baby boy’s beautiful scent

“I-I-I’m not,” Kevin spluttered. “I’m not strong at all. I…” He trailed off, didn’t say anything else, just sobbed. 

Tom: You’ll be okay Kevin. You’ll be okay. Your memory will come back to you at some point. But I am worried what the memory loss thing will do with your classes. Which Is why I hired Reggie Mantle not just to be your tutor but just to watch over and take care of you while you’re at school. He’s actually the one that brought you home the day of your Injury. 

Kevin just sobbed harder. He didn’t want a tutor! He didn’t want any of this! He wanted the senior year back that was taken away from him! He wanted the memories back that were taken away from him! He wanted his life back to the way It was! He hated all of this and didn’t want any of this! But he knew he needed help. He knew his dad was right. But that didn’t stop him from sobbing harder Into his dad’s chest.

Tom: Shh, I got you my beautiful baby boy. Daddies got you.

He softly kissed his forehead

Tom: Just so you know the day Reggie brought you home with your Injury you were In a drag outfit. I don’t know which homopobic loser shits caused your Injuries. But never listen to them! Ever! You’re beautiful! Inside and out!

Kevin: Thank you… But what’s drag?

“His gay son doesn’t know or remember what drag Is? Damn, he really Is Injured!” Thought Tom. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Tom: Never mind(Laughed)

He left a long kiss on his forehead and soon they both dozed off In each other’s arms. Both Jughead and Kevin spent the rest of senior year needing all the help they could get and being tutored and looked after by someone. Sadly Kevin still had his memory loss when he went to college. Luckily, his boyfriend Fangs ended up at the same college and helped him all the time. By the time he graduated college though, his memory and himself was back to normal.


End file.
